My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,981 generally suggested a way of replacing a metal-bodied valve for an inner tube with a vulcanized elastomeric valve, but because of the materials and operations involved, the process suggested in that patent is not commercially practical for home installation. Replacement of metal-bodied valves with vulcanized elastomeric valves at a single assembly station greatly reduces the number of sales possible if valve replacement could be done at home by amateurs without special equipment or materials.
The invention aims at a replacement valve assembly that can be sold mail order or through stores to home users who can bond the assembly securely to vulcanized elastomeric articles such as inner tubes without requiring special tools or skill. The invention also aims at a secure and reliable bond that is completely vulcanized and secures a vulcanized elastomeric replacement valve to a previously vulcanized elastomeric article in an airtight bond that is reliable and long lasting, even during rough usage such as occurs in swimming pools.